Mud Puppy
by tetsigawind
Summary: Kagome gets back at Inuyasha for calling her a wench and going to see kikyo thanks to FedualPrincess for editing them


**Mud Puppy**

**By:tetsigawind**

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a questioning tone.

"Yea kagome?" Inuyasha responded.

" Um--Can I try to pick you up?" She asked.

"Keh, why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Just because. I want to see if I can pick you up." She replied with a smirk.

"Is that the real reason?" He asked noting her smirk.

"Not at all." I really want to get back at him for all those times he went to see Kikyo. And for all those times he called me wench. Kagome thought mischeviously to herself.

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha replied after studying her.

"I'm going to pick you up now." Kagome warned.

"Keh. Whatever." Was his reply. He stood up as Kagome walked over to wraps her arms around his waist and uses her legs to lift him off the ground. "Alright you can put me down now." Inuyasha said. He was surprised that she could lift him but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Nah, not yet." She replied smoothly. Kagome runs off still holding him. Waiting to extract her revenge.

=LATER ON=

"Alright Inuyasha. We are here. Now I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." She said eyeing the thing that she would use to get Inuyasha back.

"Um-Okay?" He closed his eyes. Kagome then takes a deep breath and uses all of her strength to swing him around and release him. Kagome had tossed Inuyasha into a big mud puddle. Before he hits the mud he opens his eyes slightly. He was heading for a puddle of mud. Oh Kami! Was his only thought before he landed face first in the puddle with a SPLASH! "Kagome!!!" He bellowed. He opened his eyes and saw the small girl holding her sides laughing. Inuyasha looked over his person and saw he was completely covered head to toe. "Why did you through me into a mud puddle?!"  
"I am getting you back for all those times you called me a wench!" She shouted at him. "AND for all those times you ran off to see Kikyo!" She pointed at him accusingly. She watched as Inuyasha tried to get up. She smirked. "SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha splashes back into the mud. He let out a low growl. Kagome resumed her earlier laughing. "Hey Inuyasha! I have a new nickname for you." She called tauntingly.  
"Keh! What?" He asked. He was currently trying to wipe the mud from his fire rat robe but it wasn't working.

"Mud Puppy!" Kagome said.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!!" He asked looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Mud Puppy! Mud Puppy mud puppy!" She chanted.  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yells. He gets up and is at Kagome's side pulling her into the mud before she can ever try to say SIT. Inuyasha started to laugh at the now muddy Kagome. "Now you're in the puddle Wench!" He said triumphantly.

"SIT BOY!" She growled through her clenched teeth.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha got back up. He was still smiling at the fuming Kagome. "Since you gave me a nickname. I have one for you."  
"What is it?!" She asked.  
"Mud girl." He said.

"What??!" She looked at him.  
"Mud girl, mud girl." He began to chant much like she had earlier.  
"Come over here Mud Puppy!" Kagome lunges for Inuyasha. But he moves away. Soon she is chasing him throught the mud puddle. "Inuyasha!" She yells threateningly. He turns to her. "SIT BOY!" She shouts.  
SPLASH!  
Inuyasha once again lands face first in the Kagome comes over and gets on Inuyasha. She begins to tickle him. He laughs and cringes trying to get out of her reach. She continues and laughs. "No." Laugh. "Kagome!" Laugh."Stop!" Laugh. Inuyasha looks up and his eyes meet Kagome's. She stops and returns the glance. Inuyasha lifts his head up and Kagome moves down. Their lips meeting for a deep kiss.

Then, Miroku and Sango show up. "Um--Kagome?" Sango calls out with a light blush on her face.  
"What is with all the noise?" Miroku asks. He had a smug smile on his face. Of course they both knew that Inuyasha and Kagome loved eachother. That was no secret to anyone that saw the twosome together.

Kagome and Inuyasha break away and look at the newcomers. "Huh?" Kagome asks sheepishly.  
"Why were you tickling Inuyasha?" Miroku asked still smiling.

"Because it's fun! You want to help?" She asked.  
They nodded. "YEAH!" Miroku and Sango took to tickling Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome focused on his puppy ears. She heard a soft purring. She blushed and looked around. She saw that no one else could hear it. Then they heard Shippo come up to them.  
"What are you doing?" He asked innocently.

"We are tickling Inuyasha!" They said in unison.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because it's fun!"  
"Can I join?" He asked.

"Sure!" Kagome said and Shippo came over to them tickling Inuyasha's feet. Then Shippo dumped a bucket of mud onto Inuyasha's face. Kagome fell backwards and began to laugh. After about ten minutes the others decided to leave. They thought they had tortured Inuyasha enough.  
When Inuyasha got up he pushed Kagome down and began to tickle her all over. Returning her earlier torture. Kagome began laughing. "Inuyasha!" She laughed. "Please stop!" She laughed again. After a few more minutes, Inuyasha let Kagome up and they both went back to camp.

=AFTER DINNER=

Inuyasha and Kagome were hanging out in the hut. They were alone getting ready to go to sleep. Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag. Inuyasha leaned against the wall. Sitting indian style with his sword beside him. His eyes watched Kagome but when she looked at him, he moved his eyes to the dying fire in the middle of the room.  
"Goodnight Mud Puppy." Kagome said sleepily.  
He smiled. "Goodnight Mud Girl."  
They both soon fell asleep. With Inuyasha sliding down to lay beside her.


End file.
